


let's discuss kinks

by stoner4cha



Series: my pretty pets [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nothing explicit yet, hyunsung meet minho, kink discussion, minho is a tease, sorry - Freeform, subs hyunsung, we will get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: jisung and hyunjin meet minho and talk about boundaries.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: my pretty pets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	let's discuss kinks

it’s finally Monday and both hyunjin and jisung are freaking out. they’ve been texting minho more often and the conversation flows well, but it’s always different in real life. discussing boundaries is also a difficult topic, between the two of them, the communication is really good, but discussing their boundaries with a dom? yeah, that’s a little harder. 

it’s currently 1 pm, 2 hours before it’s time for them to meet up and jisung is running around the room in complete distress because he doesn’t know what to wear, hyunjin in the shower at the moment.

a while later, hyunjin walks into the room and sees sungie sitting on the floor, still not yet having decided what to wear.

“baby, why are you so worried about what to wear? you look cute in anything. want me to help you decide?” hyunjin asks him.

“yes please” jisung answers, he knows he shouldn’t be as distressed as he is, but he always gets a little anxious meeting new people, so meeting their supposed dom is really putting him on edge.

eventually, they decide on an outfit and hyunjin wants to cry at how cute his boyfriend looks in his overalls and his blue sweater underneath. he also has his round glasses on and he looks adorable.  
jisung is in awe by hyunjin’s outfit, however. it’s simple really, a white knit sweater with jeans underneath, but his boyfriend can make anything look sophisticated. by the time they’re both ready, it’s time to leave. they’re walking to their destination since it’s not that far and there’s not much parking space. 

they’ve exchanged full face pictures with minho so he’ll recognize them before and have decided by the playground on the right side of the park. it shouldn’t be too hard to find each other. 

when they get there, minho’s not there yet so they sit down on a bench, both trying to mask their nervousness as the meeting time grows closer. they’re also growing excited though, if everything works out, they’ll have a dom!

don’t get them wrong, they’re fine without a dom and they have fun together, but they can’t help but miss being able to completely let go and have someone who can take care of them and have control over the situation. of course they try to take care of each other, but that always means that one of them has to keep some sort of composure so they remember they need to have some nutrition before they fall asleep so their body can recover. they’ve forgotten before and it was not pretty when they finally dropped from subspace.

only 2 minutes later minho arrives in all of his glory and the couple has to stop themselves from drooling at the sight before them. he looks like a model. hyunjin swears it must be illegal to look that good and jisung… well let’s say he’s not having the purest thoughts. he’s wearing leather pants with a white button-up, part of his collarbones exposed. his hair has apparently been dyed back to black and it looks so good on him.

then he notices them too and he lets out a gasp.

“oh my god, you two are even cuter in real life” he dramatically places his hand on his heart. jisung and hyunjin chuckle, relieved that minho breaks the tension immediately so it isn’t awkward.

“stop it, you come here looking like a whole ass god, you can’t say shit like that. look, you already broke him” hyunjin points at sungie who is currently hiding behind his hands, his whole face red.

“oh yeah? am I already making the little kitten flustered?” minho smirks and jisung gets impossibly redder.

“hyuuuung, stop” jisung whines.

“I’ll take that as a yes” minho laughs a little “but fine, I’ll stop… for now” and then he winks. smooth motherfucker.

“as much as I liked that, maybe we should move to a place with a little fewer children and a little more privacy” hyunjin then starts.

“that’s probably a good idea” minho nods and they start walking, jisung now leading the way, claiming he knows a spot.

it’s indeed a good spot, surrounded by a couple of trees and no people anywhere in hearing distance.

“so where do we start?” minho starts, now obviously a little more nervous than he let on.

“I guess we’ll start with what you’re into, you probably most of our top kinks already from our streams, but we don’t know yours that well. obviously, they align with ours pretty well, but can you like name a few of your tops ones just to know” hyunjin leads the conversation, he seems best prepared right now.

“oh well, I’m really into pet play obviously. dacryphilia is a big one too, I love making my subs feel so good that they start to cry from pleasure. I like light bondage, just like tying your hands together or tying your legs to the bed, but nothing too extreme. there are others, but nothing too extreme. these are the main ones” minho starts.

“luckily for you, we all like that too. I guess it’s easier to state our no’s so we know what to avoid any other kinks we can discuss later of there comes a time any of us want to try” jisung replies, this is going well, it’s not as awkward as they thought it’d be.

“yeah, I think that would be best”

“okay, we sort of made a list of our no’s and some rules we’ve set” hyunjin starts out “first of all, no knifeplay, that’s like the biggest one. then no degrading regarding appearance, we’re fine with degrading in other forms though. omo or watersports, basically anything to do with piss is also a no-go, we’re also not really into the extreme side of kinks. we use the traffic light system for safe words. the only rule we’ve come up with is to not do anything with only one of us, all three of us must be involved at least at first. we might not say no when in subspace so we expect you to be stern and tell us no and I guess that’s all”

“don’t worry, I’m actually relieved because all my limits have been said by you guys already with the addition of gunplay. I’m fine with most other kinks as long as they’re not too extreme like you said. as for the rule, I understand. I’ve had a sub before so I have experience when it comes to taking care but also being stern with my sub” he ends with a smile.

“that was a lot, but I think we said everything” jisung says.

“yeah me too, if we think of something later, we’ll let you know”

“same here”

“perfect, I’m glad we got that out of the way. can we go eat something now, I’m starving” jisung shows his gummy smile and minho is about to combust.

“sure, you big baby” hyunjin teases, but he’s smiling too. “is there anywhere specific you wanna go to, minho hyung?” he then asks.

minho shakes his head “I’m fine with anything”

“oh I know a place” jisung exclaims, he takes both of their hands dragging them along. the two older boys laughing at his antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry this isn't that long.  
> Also, this took me forever, I'm working on so many things at once and I've been busy with school so I hope you don't mind.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> If I made any mistakes you can point them out, I promise I won't be offended.
> 
> and if you wanna follow my NSFW twitter my @ is the same as on here; stoner4acha


End file.
